Humiliation
by kougasl0ver
Summary: Sesshomaru is a cruel, demanding dominant who loves nothing more than to put his submissives through the ringer. Inuyasha and Kagome know this all too well. Notice, mature content, BDSM, strictly eighteen plus stuff. You've been warned.
1. Humiliation

Kagome moaned quietly, forcing her legs tighter together, desperately trying to hold the vibrator from falling out, despite the slickness between her creamy thighs. The big, blue vibrator buzzed away, the deep, heavy waves coursing through her, working the phallus out of her hairless pussy.

'No, come on, hold it in, you can do this. Damn Sesshomaru, that bastard."

Her master, Sesshomaru, had put the vibrator in her, as he did every morning. But, on this particular morning, he hadn't followed it with the usual skimpy little lingerie he slid up her hips, but had left her without any form of underwear beneath the mini skirt she currently wore.

As she sat in the horribly dull economics class, Kagome tried desperately to both hold the phallus and keep her facial expressions in check. All around her, her classmates went about their lessons, oblivious to the girl's condition.

"Now, we're going to switch gears from our observation of free markets to the effects of the FDIC regulations on the stock market."

Whatever else the teacher said was lost on Kagome as she faded back to the vibrator. Her juices were letting it slip free, and it was about to fall. She could just reach down and try to shove it in, but then she'd be drawing attention to herself, and of course her owner had instructed her not to.

'No, no, no, hold it, come on. NO!'

With a plop, the big vibrator slid free of her soaked pussy and landed right on her book bag, still going strong, and vibrating the steel zippers, making them buzz. With a speed that would make even Sesshomaru proud, Kagome's hand darted down, grabbed it, and in one move shoved all eight thick inches of vibrator back up into her pussy.

Immediately, she bit back a whimper. That had hurt, and worse it had aroused her even more than she already was. Looking down at her book, she let her bangs cover her bright red face, hoping no one had seen or heard that.

But, sure enough, a few snickers and chuckles around her let her know that she'd been spotted, though thankfully the teacher's monotone had most people unconscious. Still, she'd just been spotted first dropping, then re-inserting a thick vibe into her aching, uncovered womanhood in the middle of an economics class.

And after five minutes of holding back tears, a quick glance at the clock showed she still had an hour left in the class. And the evil, bastardly vibrator was starting to slip once again.

~~~~~~Later That Day~~~~~~

How she had made it to his car with the toy inside her, Kagome would never know. It had almost fallen again, and only by skirting his rules, using the edge of her chair to somewhat discreetly nudge it back into her, creating a nice bit of racket as it rattled the chair in the process; had Kagome managed to keep the blue vibe in long enough to waddle out of the classroom, out the building and into the backseat of Sesshomaru's sleek, two tone gray and dark gray Rolls-Royce Phantom.

Kneeling on the carpeted floor between the front and rear seats, Kagome had her head, hands, and chest on the soft, supple wool; ass hiked up in the air for his ease of access. Sesshomaru had the pathetic piece of fabric she called a skirt flipped over, unveiling her round, smooth rear; her tight little anus and the snug, wet, pink folds of her womanhood peeking from between her creamy thighs.

Toying with the vibrator, Sesshomaru wore a casual smirk, adjusting his erection through the silk dress pants he wore while his other hand manipulated the blue phallus. She wasn't allowed to move, wasn't permitted to thrust back against the toy, anything but utter composure was grounds for punishment.

She wouldn't make it of course; there was another half hour still before her next class, and already she was on edge. He wouldn't let her over it either, but the torment of leaving her right on the brink; punishing her if she so much as thought about trying to push herself over, was something that Sesshomaru would never tire of.

"How wanton you are today miko, it seems you truly enjoy my cruelty."

"Enjoy it! You humiliated me in front of my entire class you bastard!" Kagome let the words out before her better judgment could reign in her temper. Immediately, the vibrator was switched off and pushed in to the hilt, Sesshomaru leaning back in the exceptionally comfortable leather seat.

"I did no such thing miko; I gave you a simple task to complete. Simply keep hold of a piece of my property, until I wished for it back. Your failure to satisfactorily complete such a basic task is the reason you humiliated yourself; should you have been more aggressive with the exercises I instructed you to make habit of, perhaps you would have fared better."

Sesshomaru had indeed tried to be kind, for himself anyhow. He had given her a pair of Ben-Wa balls to exercise and train her Kegel muscles with, and she had vehemently disliked using them, especially in public. If she didn't have the body control to hold the toy as a result, it was not his prerogative to adjust his desires for her shortcomings.

"What? Those stupid balls didn't do anything other than annoy me and embarrass me. Honestly, why do you even get off on this, making me drop a vibrator in the middle of an economics class?"

"To the contrary miko, they're quite proven to tone the muscles in your womanhood, and help give you greater control of them. As for why I 'get off' on this sort of thing, look at yourself. You cry and moan about my treatment, but here you are, kneeling like a good submissive, pussy sopping wet and begging for this Sesshomaru's length. You enjoy this just as much as I, even if you don't wish to admit it."

At that, Kagome felt the vibrator being slid free, and sighed with a mixture of relief and frustration, relief that the toy was out for the moment, frustrated that it hadn't gotten her to her climax. Taking a small tube of lubricant from his jacket pocket, Sesshomaru applied some to a finger and rubbed it against his miko's tight, pink anus.

He had her flush herself thoroughly every morning and evening, so that all of her was available to him, all the time. Sliding a finger inside, he worked the thick, clear gel in, gently stretching her anal ring with a second finger, before drawing them out and placing the vibrator, slick with her juices, to the tight ring.

"Please no, sir."

"Silence ningen, you have earned this and you know it. Now hold still, you are fidgeting far too much." Sesshomaru eased the toy in and flicked it on to a low setting, before producing a pair of spray cans, one with a red cap, one with blue. Taking the blue, he shook it, took the cap off, and sprayed it directly at his human submissive's eager and weeping sex.

Kagome felt the cool mist on her heated flesh, felt Sesshomaru's fingers expose her clitoris to a direct shot of the spray, then felt continued shots of it from the top of her pubic mound down and up to the phallus still lodged in her anus. Sighing as he set the can down, picking up the red one, Kagome knew from routine to turn over, presenting him with her hands.

Sure enough, with soft praise for her obedience, Sesshomaru blasted her hands with the other can, the spray-on liquid sticking to and drying in seconds. Once dry it was virtually non-existent, no oily sheen or dampness, no sticky or glossy feeling to her skin, not even a strange odor or stains when she touched her clothing.

The first time he'd used the cans, Kagome had honestly thought her straight faced, deathly serious master was bullshitting her. But, much to her dismay, the two chemicals were frighteningly effective; and with proper use, one of the greatest restraint systems or chastity devices ever created.

"Back in position. How much time do you feel you will need for your studies this weekend?" Sesshomaru reclined back into his seat, motioning her to slide her rear a bit closer to him as he rested his handmade Italian leather dress shoes onto her temptingly round ass. He let his heel press on the phallus as he lounged in the comfort of the ultra-premium luxury sedan, awaiting her answer.

"I…I don't know for sure, sir. From what I have so far, only a few hours to work on a paper and do some studying. But if these next two classes leave me with a big paper or exam, I may need the bulk of Saturday or Sunday to get everything done."

"Hmm, I did instruct you to be more diligent about your assignments and your studying during the week; I told you your weekends were my time, for you to service this Sesshomaru, not your laptop and three pots of coffee miko."

"My professors all choose to give assignments late in the week, I can't change that sir. And I've been servicing you all week, along with completing my assignments and studying as much as possible." Kagome groaned lightly as his heel pressed down once more on the phallus, driving the full eight inches into her rear passage.

"If you say so my miko. Regardless of the whims of your professors, tonight you shall be focused on this Sesshomaru and this Sesshomaru alone, understood." It was a statement, not a question, and Kagome made sure to nod obediently.

"You may have tomorrow to your school work, you have everything you require with you or at the penthouse?"

"Yes sir."

"Good, make no mistake though, I will leave you to your duties, but you will be in punishment, even if my methods are of a more passive nature to accommodate your needs."

"Yes, sir."

"And it should be quite clear to you, but you are not to masturbate and do not even think of orgasm miko. That applies to this weekend as well, until I say otherwise."

"Yes, sir."

"Now, you said you had studying to do, you are to go straight to the library and study until your next class. We will be back to pick you up afterwards." Sesshomaru removed his feet and flipped the bit of fabric back over her beautiful rear, after flicking the vibrator to a medium setting of course.

"Yes, sir." After composing herself, and trying to adjust to the big toy in her rear passage, Kagome slid up and opened the door to the ultra-luxurious sedan, eyeing the bulge in her owner's dress pants as she did. It was enough to make her wet, knowing the ferocious fucking she was going to receive later that night.

Not wet enough to reach between her legs to her aching clit though; nothing would get her to do that. The reason being Sesshomaru's ever exceptional senses, and his ability to detect when she was trying to deceive him. And of course, the awful spray he'd applied to her hands and her womanhood; the two chemicals were reactive to each other, like a two stage epoxy waiting to be mixed.

The crap lasted on her skin for hours, undetectable but largely non removable. If Kagome so much as strayed a finger down to her clit, the spots of skin where the chemicals met would be on fire in seconds. While not damaging, the compound formed when the two chemicals mixed creating a stinging, burning sensation that could last hours depending on when the spray was applied and when they were mixed.

Thus, the ningen knew to keep her hands off as the silver and gray Roller pulled off, her master relaxing within as he was driven. To a point anyway, the inu youkai leaning forward to rest his head near that of his driver.

"Take us round to the construction site, I want to make sure everything is progressing on schedule. And do try and drive like you have some hand-eye coordination, hanyou."

"Oh fuck you Sesshomaru, and take this stupid fucking thing off already! It's been weeks since you've unlocked it for fuck's sake…please."

Inuyasha complained, though Sesshomaru knew deep down that wasn't what the boy needed, even if removing the locked chastity device from his penis was what his brother desperately wanted. Leaning into his brother, Sesshomaru reached a hand round to gently grasp his baby brother's smooth throat lightly, taking in the beautiful half-demon's features.

"That, is not happening otouto. I must say though, did you smell how aroused Kagome was, I do think she needs to be thoroughly ravaged. Can you imagine how wet she's going to be tonight, how tight she'll be wrapped round my length."

"You're a bastard, you know that?"

"You love it otouto." Sesshomaru rested back in the seat, half tempted to have the boy pull over and suck him off. Though, the feel of release was greater when the buildup period was extended, and so Sesshomaru simply adjusted his tight pants once more, awaiting the evening when he'd tie Kagome down to the bed and pound into her, and Inuyasha for that matter, until he was thoroughly sated.

"Love that you took my girlfriend and locked my dick up? Yeah, thanks big brother."

"Inuyasha, you gave her to me and you know it. You two are both submissive, it was never meant to work between the two of you alone; you both needed an alpha to take charge. And as for that cock between your legs, that's mine to lock, and you're grateful for it.

You may wish to stroke yourself, but you know you love the horniness and the denial, and you know how good the orgasm is when I finally grant you one. Now keep that limited focus of yours on the road, and off that cock hanyou."

Not willing to admit the accuracy in his brother and master's statement, Inuyasha grumbled to himself and kept his eyes on the road, driving the V12 sedan towards the site of Sesshomaru's newest business venture. Adjusting his pants with one hand, Inuyasha felt the metal of the cock cage locked to his dick, desperately wanting to cum after three weeks without its removal. Shifting in his seat, he felt the most hated bit of it was well.

The urethral plug filling the inside of his manhood, fucking him while ensuring he couldn't fuck anything. It was grafted to the inside of the chastity tube, flush with the bulbous end and allowing for the safe release of his urine. The plug was smooth, polished stainless steel with a bulbous tip that had gone into his meatus. It extended deeper past the base ring that encircled his cock and balls and meant that pulling back out wouldn't happen.

Doing his best to ignore the steel locked on and in his prized bits, Inuyasha focused his attention on the road, guiding the long bonnet of the Roller towards Sesshomaru's newest casino complex. Traffic was thankfully light, and soon enough he was rolling the Phantom to a graceful stop on the dirt and gravel floor of the construction site.

Parking, he grumbled a bit to himself as he opened the rear door for Sesshomaru, the older sliding out gracefully and taking the keys from his young sibling's hand. Holding the rear door open a second, Sesshomaru gazed down at his more vertically challenged younger brother and let a small smirk grace his stripped face as he slipped the tailored sports coat from his brother's form.

"Pants and underwear off hanyou."


	2. Musings and IcyHot

Hello all, welcome to chapter two of Humiliation, hope you all enjoy. This go round features Sesshomaru's POV and the musings of his ever so delightfully perverted mind.

thewolf74- Yeah, I always sort of picture Sesshomaru as refined and dignified, yet delightfully cruel :P Thanks for the review!

I love snowy owls- Um, this?

Sweetheart1995- Glad you enjoyed, thanks for the review!

godessofblades- Indeed, how could he even call himself Sesshomaru if a ningen girl and a disobedient hanyou were too much for him :P Thanks for the review!

BlackMagicWings- Thank you for the compliment, I am enjoying having Kagome in a larger role. Thanks for the review!

Thank you all for reading, and please review!

~~~~~~Humiliation~~~~~~

_Parking, he grumbled a bit to himself as he opened the rear door for Sesshomaru, the older sliding out gracefully and taking the keys from his young sibling's hand. Holding the rear door open a second, Sesshomaru gazed down at his more vertically challenged younger brother and let a small smirk grace his stripped face as he slipped the tailored sports coat from his brother's form._

_"Pants and underwear off hanyou."_

I must say, he is truly adorable when he hides behind his anger. My little brother tries to grumble as the car door shuts with a muted thump only Rolls Royce seems capable of, the alarm chirping softly before I pocket the keys. Bending him over the hood, I feel the slight shake through his body as I lift the hem of his dress shirt, properly exposing that beautiful rear to the warm afternoon breeze.

As always, I take a minute to spread those firm, well rounded cheeks and admire my baby brother's best asset. Inuyasha's tight, pink anus; currently stretched wide round the rim of a fire engine red buttplug, his favorite color after all. And he thinks I am cruel to him.

With the first strike of my hand on his bottom, I once again find myself praising our shared sire. For truly, my otouto is seemingly made for me, the greatest gift my beloved father could ever give his first born. Everything about him is truly perfect; that little anus of his which is always criminally tight no matter how many times I take him, no matter what toys I make him wear, nor how much water I send up inside him. This firm round ass so perfect for me to lay my hands on, to make as red as the toy inside him over and over.

His beautiful downy hair, soft amber eyes, those incredible ears all draw me in so hopelessly. His beautiful masculine features and strong frame which remind me so much of father, paired with just the right amount of soft femininity graced from his ningen mother. I even adore the thick length and those full balls currently encased in steel hanging between his legs, keeping him so aroused for me.

It is not just his physical beauty, make no mistake. I adore his bratty attitude when he is told what to do, love the way he fights and resists, am perpetually amazed by how he will dig himself in deeper and deeper to retain some shred of his dignity. Truly it is what I most love about him, I am sadistic and proud of it, and I enjoy a challenge. Inuyasha is just that every single day; virtually each word that comes out of his mouth a new reason to redden his backside or leave his member locked longer without relief.

"You do realize your own guilt in this do you not hanyou?"

"Fuck you, Sess." That low, gruff voice belies the excitement his body gives off. I can already tell a few more strikes and his hole will start quivering round the plug, his body betraying him as always and aching for a proper length, my length, to be inside him once more.

Continuing with the blows, I let my hand stray a bit lower and gently caress his trapped balls, kneading the sensitive flesh for a second before striking his rear once more. He bites the whine that threatens to escape, as he always does, but I know as well as he how aroused he is. It has been three weeks since I locked the device on, with his behavior thus far today I'm torn between milking every last drop of his stored essence or letting him stew another three.

It is always such a pretty sight when I let him cum, seeing his back arch and his thick organ pulse. While I would never allow my beta, hanyou brother's seed to take root in another, it is positively captivating erupting from our family jewels, spilling over his stomach or onto the floor where he can lick it up after.

"That will suffice for now, follow."

Musings aside, I finish the first round of my discipline with a push to his plug, making Inuyasha squirm as his quivering hole is penetrated just that little bit further by the toy. Turning, I head for the construction office, noting that the frame work of several floors to my new casino and hotel complex that were not there upon my last visit.

Sliding my keycard at the door I open it and step inside, Inuyasha reluctantly following me with his locked dick, plugged anus, and reddened backside on display. Some masters may be jealous of their property, but I am not among them. My otouto is a prize, a work of art, one I revel in showing off to others.

Inside my second in command Kouga awaits. I did neglect to inform him of my visit but my long-time employee is used to such things. Stepping from behind his desk he moves over to the small liquor cabinet he has nearby and pours a couple glasses of cognac, handing me one and holding onto the other. It makes my otouto livid when I don't allow him such vices, but if he resists like an errant pup I am all too happy to treat him like one.

"Sit Inuyasha." The scowl he gives me would break lesser men, but I am not a lesser man. He sits down in the center of the room on a rather nice oriental rug, urethra plugged, anus plugged, and ass reddened.

"Nice of you to drop by Sesshomaru, come to see how things are getting on?" Kouga asks as I take his seat, he himself standing in front of the desk.

"I didn't stop by to get the weather forecast ookami." He narrows his eyes at me, but my wolf is more than used to my treatment by now.

"The main structure is going well, ahead of schedule actually. The casino floors are almost finished, the vault and secure rooms in the basement are progressing very well, and the third level of the hotel is in framework already, a target we didn't expect to reach for a couple of weeks yet.

The only hold up we have had thus far is the garage. The contractor we secured has backed out saying they are unable to handle the sheer volume. I talked with them about joining with another firm but they were resistant. I terminated our deal and am in the process of securing a new contractor now."

"Hmm, how late will this push back my opening?"

"Hopefully it won't. We did plan for some minor emergencies and if I secure a new cement company within the next few days we may be on schedule yet."

"Fair enough, though I employ you to prevent this manner of issue wolf."

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru, there was nothing I could do."

"Hmm, if you say so. Drop your pants ookami."

I take a sip of my cognac as Kouga sets his own down on the desk, fumbling with his belt and undoing his fly. He slides his slacks and underwear off, revealing his wolf hood, or lack thereof to me as I stand and walk over to the drinks cabinet. He knows well enough to lean over the desk as I select my implement of choice and return to him.

Reaching under him I pat the front plate of his chastity belt, feeling that the integrated lock is intact as it should be. I'm fairly certain there are rules and regulation against keeping your employee's genitals under permanent lock and key, but then Kouga is much more than just my employee. I can feel the warmth through the front shield of his thick, fat cock which hasn't seen the light of day in… oh, it must be at least two months now.

At his lower back, I do unlock his rear shield, the thin metal plate running between his muscular buttocks which is currently holding his plug in. His tail is obediently lifted up out of the way, exposing the big, pink toy that's been locked inside for… I can't honestly remember, several days at any rate. Grasping it, I gently pull and he slowly gives up the beast.

It's three gradually bigger domes, meant to be held a while by a demon. The third and largest comes out first with some trepidation and a moan from my ookami, the other two following soon after. Grabbing a towel, I wipe it clean of the lubricant used when I put it in last, and go through Kouga's desk drawers, finding a tube of IcyHot cream.

Kouga looks at me pleadingly, but I won't be swayed as I re-lube the big toy. Once it's coated, it goes back into the wolf's well dilated hole and while the shield is open I take the time to lock a small battery pack into the base of the front shield, a small LED lighting up and blinking in increasingly rapid cycles as I cover the pack and relock the rear shield into place.

"Please no, sir." As I withdraw from the ookami, the countdown finishes and the battery does its work. Powering the small but powerful vibrator constantly pressed against his perineum by the belt, the battery will make his world a painfully aroused hell for the next several hours until it eventually goes flat.

"Accept your punishment Kouga."

"It's been so long Sesshomaru, sir, please." It is funny how enforced chastity affects people. Right now that heat cream has got to be lighting a fire inside my ookami, stinging him something fierce in his most private areas, the same areas cruelly held open by the toy. Yet all he can think about is the vibrator pressed against his prostate save for a thin section of flesh.

"Come over after work Kouga, we will discuss the belt, and your stay in it."

"Yes sir, thank you sir."

Kouga pulls his pants back up and hides his neutered state as I turn back to my baby brother. He's where I left him, amazingly, and his cock is bulging through every crevice in the chastity cage. Horny as he is, watching paint dry becomes arousing after a day locked, after three weeks breathing seems to be a sexual activity for him.

"Come."

"I'd love to."

Inuyasha reluctantly gets up from his spot, and after giving a sympathetic nod to Kouga follows me out, and back to the Rolls. I unlock the doors and chuck him the keys, slipping back into my spot in the back of the oh so luxurious sedan. I can't help but notice my brother's pants and underwear sitting on the seat next to me, and cannot pass up the opportunity to torment him some more.

"Hanyou, you had best not dribble any precum on my seats if you don't wish to be licking it up in view of Kagome's classmates."

"Yeah, what about piss, aniki?" I do so love it when he threatens back.

"Urinate in my car Inuyasha, and I shall cold weld that cock cage shut permanently."

"Alright, alright. Though I do actually have to go, big brother."

"How very unfortunate little brother."

"I hate you, you know that."

"And I love you pup."


	3. Cuffs and Collars

Hello all, welcome to chapter three of Humiliation. This one is a bit of a prequel chapter, detailing a bit of Sesshomaru and Kagome's origins. I hope you all enjoy!

godessofblades- Well, you can love him or hate him but really it makes no difference; you'll end up over Sesshomaru's knee either way :P Glad you're enjoying it so far, thanks for the review!

vampireinu95- Well, they're much more than toys to him, but otherwise yes. Thanks for the review!

Sasusakui- No, Sesshomaru doesn't suck, that's Inuyasha's job :P Thanks for the review!

NekoxUsa- Glad you're enjoying it, thanks for the review!

Thank you all for reading, and please review!

~~~~~~Humiliation~~~~~~

She did look absolutely stunning, Sesshomaru had to admit. Striding to his car, the ningen took fairly short steps, obviously not one for heels. Not for the heels he'd selected at any rate, though the tall shoes accentuated her legs and thick thighs perfectly. In the short, yellow sundress he'd sent her they were on full display, something she seemed acutely aware of as she popped the passenger door.

"You look lovely, Kagome."

"Thank you Sesshomaru."

Kagome eased herself down into the open top Maserati, shutting the dark red door as she relaxed into the soft tan leather. She went for the seatbelt but was stopped by Sesshomaru, who handed her two small padlocks, which she accepted with a grimace.

"I really have to?"

"I really have to…"

"I really have to, sir?"

"Good girl, and yes you do." Nodding, and with a pit of butterflies in her stomach, Kagome leaned down and slipped the small brass locks through the top straps of her heels. He'd bought them for her, specifically getting a pair with the small locking straps. Clicking the locks shut, she leaned back and buckled her seatbelt, hoping the discreet signs of her submission would go unnoticed by others.

She attempted to ease a bit more fabric down her legs but was stopped when Sesshomaru reached over and gently grasped the hem of the dress, pulling it up. Kagome's hands instinctively grabbed his wrist, her face turning beet red as she glanced around the roofless sports car.

"Sir, no!"

"We discussed this Kagome, is a man not entitled to examine his property?"

Kagome gazed into his amber eyes, and bowed her head. Her hands released his and her dress was pulled up. She wasn't wearing panties, and her tempting mound was waxed bare. Sesshomaru eased her hood back and rubbed her clitoris a second before withdrawing, letting her dress recover her sex as he put the car in drive.

"I trust you have not yet eaten today as I instructed?"

"No sir, I haven't."

"Good, we are going to this excellent Italian restaurant, and you will want your appetite."

As they drove, Sesshomaru rested a hand on her smooth, curvaceous thigh. His little brother did know how to pick women, not for himself as Kagome was as much a submissive as he, but he had excellent taste nonetheless. Caressing her as he drove, Sesshomaru allowed his hand to gradually drift closer to her womanhood, building the ningen girl's arousal though not satisfying it by pleasuring her directly.

"My otouto tells me you have decided to go all the way with your degree?"

"Yes sir, I have."

"A doctorate in ancient history, you are quite the glutton for punishment."

"Apparently so."

"Do you think you will be able to handle servitude in addition to your studies?"

"I think so sir, I've always been a good student and on top of things."

"We shall see I suppose."

Sesshomaru settled for continuing his gentle rubbing and kneading of her flesh, making it to the restaurant in good time. Pulling to a stop out front, Sesshomaru put the Italian sports car in park, pulled the handbrake and got out. Walking round to her side he opened the door, helping her from the low seats.

They got a table outside and Sesshomaru ordered a bottle of his favored wine. It was a beautiful day and even in the very short dress with no underwear to cover herself, Kagome found herself relaxing and enjoying the phenomenal cabernet the inu youkai had selected. After a couple of glasses they decided on their order and then Sesshomaru made his move.

"You cleaned yourself as I instructed?"

"Oh...ugh, yes, um sir." Kagome blushed red at that, having been instructed to take an enema series to make herself as clean internally as she kept herself externally.

"Good girl, it seems you can follow basic orders after all." Sesshomaru teased as he took a sip of his wine. "Go into the bathroom, take your purse. I slipped a few items in while you were giving your order, you will adorn yourself with those items and return to me. And do try and beat the food to the table ningen."

"Yes, yes sir." Kagome blushed, but gathered her bag and stood from the table, walking into the restaurant and back into the women's room. It was a small place and as such had a single bathroom, thankfully with a lock. She went inside and locked the door, then set her bag on the counter and looked in.

A soft piece of fabric was over the items, pulling it aside revealed first an intimidatingly sizeable butt-plug. Smooth, black rubber, the toy that was tame for someone like Inuyasha was jaw dropping for someone who's biggest anal invader prior had been the slender little tube she'd used to deliver herself an enema hours earlier.

Setting it on the counter, Kagome found a tube of lubricant as well, and decided to take the hardest bit head on. She pulled the sundress over her head and hung the garment on a hook on the door, nude without it. Slicking a few fingers, she played with her rosebud, gently loosening and preparing her rear entrance. She did so then coated the butt-plug in a very generous amount of the clear gel, and then put the tip against her anus.

It was a bear for her to get in, the big toy far wider than her anus wished to dilate open. Using plenty of lube, she kept at it, trying to keep herself as calm and relaxed as possible to make it easy. Kagome worked it back and forth, pressing it in till she was at her limit, than easing it back a bit and repeating the process.

The technique worked up to the last half inch or so of widening plug, which seemed just too much for her. For a second, Kagome nearly pulled the toy out and put it back in her bag. But, she didn't want to fail her new potential master, she was new to the idea but already wanting more, both of the submission and of the gorgeous full inu waiting for her.

"Alright Kags, just do it." Talking herself through it, she eased it as far in as she could, then with a breath pushed it the rest of the way. A sharp spasm of pain went through her as her hole was opened wide but then the toy was past its widest point and slipping down to the rounded base.

The pain subsided quickly and Kagome took a deep breath, feeling the big intruder inside her. Calming herself, she gathered up the courage to produce the next item from her bag. It turned out to be three sizeable stainless steel eggs, connected by a cord with a thin rope and leather strap on the end. Kagome noticed the plug had a thin depression around the base, and correctly strapped the eggs to the base of it.

"Oh, he's a devious bastard." Kagome realized why they looped round the toy when she let the eggs hang free. They were obviously meant for vaginal insertion, and they would have to stay inserted. If she were to lose them, the string of eggs would be hanging between her legs, far lower than the short sundress would conceal. And, they were heavy and tugged on the plug inside her.

Slicking them, Kagome inserted the string of stainless eggs one at a time, pushing them up into her womanhood as deep as she could. Once there was only a thin cord visible between her folds Kagome took another breath and produced the last item from her bag. Three thin clips attached by thin chain. They made a Y, giving Kagome a fairly good idea of where they went.

One little clamp was attached to each nipple, and then with shaking hands Kagome pulled her clitoral hood back. The chain barely reached, but it had to be how they went on, and so Kagome clipped the last rubber padded clamp onto her sensitive bud. They were on taut, any squirming or shifting on her part tugging on them more.

"Oh hell."

Kagome slipped her dress back on, the cruel toys just barely hidden by the short though billowy fabric. Putting the lube away in her bag, she washed her hands, took another deep breath and steadied herself before exiting the bathroom. Immediately, the modicum of confidence she'd gained on the tall, locked heels was extinguished as the plug, eggs, and clamps all shifted and moved on and in her with each step.

"It would appear you did beat the food…just."

Sesshomaru praised the ningen as she wobbled over and very tentatively sat down. The waiter appeared right after her with their food and another bottle of wine. He set Sesshomaru's rare filet down in front of him and a large plate of chicken parmesan and linguine in front of Kagome.

"Oh, that is soo good."

Kagome blissfully smiled at the first bite. It may be a fairly simple dish to order from a proper Italian restaurant, but she was in the mood for it and it was perfect. Perfectly breaded, in a phenomenal red sauce and covered in the perfect amount of cheese. She honestly felt a flutter run through her as she swallowed the first bite.

"I'm glad you enjoy."

Their meal went fairly quickly, Kagome thankful for Sesshomaru's rather mundane attitude while she sat fidgeting in her chair, constantly aware of the toys in and on her. Noticing her posture on the chair, Sesshomaru sipped at wine, honestly surprised and rather impressed.

"You took the plug Kagome?"

"Yes sir, you told me to, correct?"

"Indeed. I'm a bit surprised you fit it, I had partially suspected you wouldn't be able to manage it."

"I got it in, barely."

"Very good, you deserve reward for such good behavior. I suppose I'll allow you to keep the dress."

"Keep the dress, sir?"

"Well, I was going to take _my_ dress back, but for such good behavior you may utilize it a while longer."

"You, you wouldn't, would you…sir?"

The thin smile and devious glint in his amber eyes sent another flutter through her core, lead pooling in her stomach as dampness pooled between her thighs. She blushed as she realized he was most likely not joking at all, that he wouldn't hesitate in the least to leave her nude and on display in the middle of a crowded restaurant, sitting out on in full view of the busy street.

"You really would, sir."

"Why would I not? It is like an art collector gathering the world's finest pieces and hiding them away in the dark. Why would I hide such magnificence away when I can share it with the world, allow others to bask in your incredible beauty?"

"Wow, that's, that's simultaneously the most flattering and frightening thing anyone's ever said to me, sir."

They finished their meal in relative quiet, Sesshomaru enjoying watching his ningen squirm in her seat as she continued to adjust to her new predicament. As she ate she felt an alien fluttering inside her, deep in her core. She chalked it up to some combination of her nervousness, arousal, and the obscenely good chicken dish before her. It seemed with every bite the flutter was there, a brief flash within her.

Though as the flutter became a short blast, she realized with a tomato red face that the 'fluttering' wasn't her at all. It was the damn eggs, they were vibrating! Looking over at Sesshomaru, she saw his hand slip from his jacket pocket ever so subtly, giving her a smirk as she realized he had control over the vibrations.

"Are you kidding me!" Kagome asked as her face flushed red with embarrassment and an arousal she wasn't entirely willing to admit to.

"Whatever are you talking about my dear?" Sesshomaru feigned ignorance, though he turned the eggs up a notch all the same.

Kagome glowered, but returned to her meal as she realized victory against Sesshomaru was not happening. They put another bottle of wine down as they finished their meal, and after a light desert Sesshomaru paid and lead his ningen companion down the street for a walk. Learning to keep herself composed on the locked heels with all of her new toys, Kagome was silently grateful for the support his strong arm entwined with hers provided.

"How are you feeling Kagome?"

"Al-alright, sir."

"The plug is not too bothersome, nor the clamps for that matter?"

"No, sir, they aren't too bad. Can't exactly forget they're there though."

"Excellent."

They walked a few minutes further, making their way up a street until they reached a small, private club Sesshomaru frequented. Instead of taking his ningen inside however, he directed her down a side alleyway, moving between two buildings. The alley wound back a bit behind the building, concealed from view of the street.

"Sir?"

"You've been very well behaved Kagome, but now you need make a decision. I'm interested in having you for my own but you need to realize I am a youkai, and I am a dominant. I care not for your human concerns with modesty, nor will I indulge them. Give me the dress back."

"Here, sir?"

"Here and now, Kagome."

As lead pooled in her stomach shaking hands lifted the dress up and over her head. Sesshomaru took it and set it on a ledge nearby. Producing a set of handcuffs from his pocket he took one and snapped it shut round her left wrist, walking her to a fire escape on the side of the building. He handed her the open handcuff before stepping away, pulling his wallet from his pants pocket.

"Now, I put that cuff on you because I accept you as my slave in training. What happens next is in your hands ningen. I am going to go into the club, enjoy a drink, meet with a few of my business partners; I will be in there for a period of time that is all you need to know.

If you are uncomfortable going any further with this relationship, here is your dress, the keys to the handcuffs, and cab fare to get you home." Sesshomaru spoke as he set the keys to the cuffs on the sundress, along with several hundred dollars cash.

"If you wish to be my property, you'll close that cuff over your other wrist, through the bars of the fire escape. You will stay here, as you are right now, until I return. Oh, and if I return to find you here, without that cuff on, with your dress on, or in any other state but naked and cuffed to that ladder you will be walking home alone, and naked."

With that he turned and walked away, seemingly abandoning her in the alley. Of course he allowed his aura to permeate the area, and his senses were on alert for anyone around though she didn't need to know that. Once he disappeared from sight Kagome immediately moved for the keys, picking them up off her dress and strongly considering slipping the key into the lock of the cuff.

Stopping herself, she took a few deep breaths and steadied herself. It turned her on, she had to admit. He, turned her on, immensely so. But it was entirely foolish, an absolutely terrible idea to submit to the demon. Honestly she had everything going, a master's degree in history, great grades, plenty of recommendations from her professor's. Why throw it away for…being humiliated by a dog demon?

It was the logical thing to do, that was all there was to it. Take the cuff off, put her dress back on and catch a cab home. Put such silly thoughts out of her head. Decision made, Kagome took a deep breath and calmed herself, assuring herself that leaving was definitely the thing to do. An intelligent decision she made as she dropped the keys back on her dress, walked over to the fire escape, and snapped her right wrist into the open cuff before common sense could win out.

"Oh fuck me!"

Immediately Kagome struggled with her cuffs, finding herself solidly restrained through the metal bar. It settled in that she was naked, hands cuffed above her head, clamps on her nipples and clit. There was even a plug in her ass! Though, such panicked thoughts were pushed out of her head as the eggs suddenly started vibrating with a force she'd yet to experience.

"Oh, damn it Sesshomaru!" Of course he still had the remote to the eggs. As she felt the heat pooling between her legs she tugged at the cuffs once more, realizing they were not just for keeping her on display. They were also gonna keep her from touching herself until Sesshomaru deigned to un-cuff her.

It was what felt like several hours to Kagome before her new owner returned. Circling round her Sesshomaru nodded appreciatively, before walking over to her dress, picking up his money and the keys which he pocketed. As the dog demon walked from the alley once more, Kagome struggled and tried to protest but was answered only with the eggs being turned up another notch.

This time it was a few short minutes until Sesshomaru's return. Pulling to the mouth of the alleyway in his Maserati, he got out and once more walked back behind the building to find his restrained ningen as he'd left her. Leaning in he claimed her in a kiss, passionate and tender, arms holding her sides as she squirmed lightly. He could sense her growing discomfort, her nudity, the tall heels, having to stand with her arms above her head for so long.

"Would you like to be let down now Kagome?"

"Yes sir?"

"Whose decision is it to make?"

"It…it's yours sir."

"So…if I wish to leave you here and admire you a while longer, can you release yourself?"

"No, no sir." Oh how she wanted to release herself, multiple times on what had to be a monster of a cock Sesshomaru had tucked in the designer dress pants he wore.

"So you are at my mercy then?"

"Yes sir."

"That is lesson number one Kagome, my good little girl."

Granting her mercy Sesshomaru reached up and released the cuffs, giving Kagome back the sundress which she gratefully slipped over her head. Making sure she didn't attempt to touch her heated, wet core Sesshomaru guided her back to the car and helped her into the passenger seat.

Sucking in a breath as the large plug met the low, sculpted bucket seat of the sports car; Kagome steadied herself as he closed her door and walked round to get behind the wheel once more. Putting the car in drive, Sesshomaru claimed her lips once more before pulling away, pointing the convertible into the flow of traffic.

"Thank you Kagome."

"Thank you, sir."

"While it should be clear by now, I am going to be cruel to you at times. I will have my pleasure from you even if it causes you pain or embarrassment. Submission to me will not be an easy task."

"Yes sir. I think I can handle it, I want to try anyway."

"You will be excellent my ningen."

Sesshomaru drove a short while, taking them to a store a few miles away. Parking there, he helped Kagome from her seat and walked her inside. Kagome realized it was a jewelry store, a very, very nice one at that. Though, as she peered into the display cases it became apparent that earrings and engagement rings weren't the full extent of their wares.

On display beneath the glass was a selection of what had to be collars. They obviously had locking mechanisms and were neck sized, though Kagome had never seen such beauty put into a mark of someone's submission before. Silver, gold, and platinum designs of all manner were accented with rare stones and beautiful engravings.

Stopping before one, Kagome peered down in awe; it was a beautiful silver band, multiple loops together in a slight fan at the front. There, a massive ruby made a centerpiece, designed no doubt to lie beautifully in the center of the wearer's chest.

"Truly a beautiful piece of art isn't it. You would look exceptional locked in that collar."

"I…sir, you don't mean you…"

"I what, bought you that collar?" Sesshomaru chuckled lightly and pinched a clamped nipple, making Kagome wince. "That is a two hundred thousand dollar collar, do you feel you are worthy of it Kagome?"

"No sir, I didn't mean…I, sorry." Kagome turned beet red, embarrassment coursing through her. Her comment immediately got a strong hand wrapped round her throat, holding her jaw and forcing her to look the demon in his amber eyes.

"Never say that again ningen. You are worthy of every collar in this place, should you ever forget that I will tan your hide such that you shall never sit again."

"I…thank you, sir."

"You are very much worth it Kagome, though you are still an untrained submissive. You are entirely worthy however you must still _earn_ a proper collar with your obedience and your servitude."

Before Kagome could reply the shop's manager approached them with Sesshomaru's order. Opening the polished wooden box for the demon, the manager revealed what was obviously a man's collar inside. It was titanium, tall and very thick. At the front there was a beautiful, large sapphire set into the metal, engraving on either side that Kagome took to be some sort of family crest or emblem.

"It is perfect, thank you." Sesshomaru closed the box after a look and quickly settled up with the man. Kagome nearly choked when she heard what he paid for it, but followed Sesshomaru back to the car. Getting in once more, she felt her interest peaked by the polished wood box and the collar it contained.

"Sir, may I ask you something?"

"You just have asked me something, but go ahead Kagome."

"Who, who is that collar for?"

"That collar ningen, is for my husband."


End file.
